Lost Memories
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a fight with Zombozo ends up with the aliens losing their memories of the girls, the girls are at a loss as to how to help them. Can the love they have for the aliens help the aliens remember them? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fabulous story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, Aleu, Vamps, and Shocks. Melody belongs to VinnieStokerLover. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and the Grant Mansion. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

 **Also, the song in this story is one I created for guestsurprise.**

* * *

 **Lost Memories**

The Plumbers were fighting the enemy as much as they could but there was one trick that the enemy had up his sleeve. It was Zombozo!

"You filthy creatures! I will show you what real fear is!" He sneered as he threw a large bag at them. The bag exploded and powder covered all of them. They all coughed and tried to regain their breath as the zombie clown ran away.

"Now you all will experience your greatest fear. You all will lose what you love the most…," he laughed out as he ran off. Rachel shot her stunning gun at him, but he was too far to be affected.

"Lose what you love the most? What did he mean?" She wondered. But to her horror, she realized what he meant. She walked over to Four Arms to help him up.

"Four Arms, are you alright?"

"W-Who are you? How did I get here?" He asked. Rachel's eyes widened in horror. She then turned to Vamps.

"Vamps! Are you alright?!"

"Ma'am…thank you for your worry, but I am alright. May I ask how you know my name?" He asked as he rubbed his head. Gena and Cassie were just as horrified. Zombozo was right! Their worst fears were coming true! Their alien fiancées and best friends did not remember who they were! Sasha ran to Whampire and embraced him, but he gently backed her away.

"Young lady…as beautiful as you are…this is not a safe area. I will have to ask you to leave." He said kindly. Sasha's eyes widened in fear and horror!

"Whampire! Whampire, it's me! Sasha! I'm your fiancé remember?!" She pleaded.

"Fiancée? I do not have a fiancée. And I certainly cannot be engaged to a human. I am a plumber and me and my brother are the only Vladats living besides Melody, who is a half Vladat. Perhaps you have me and another alien mixed up." He replied softly.

"NO! I love you! I'm your fiancée and you are mine!" Sasha said, almost in tears. But Whampire only looked at her with sad and confused eyes.

"I apologize. But I do not remember having a fiancée. I'm sorry." He responded as he and Vamps walked away.

"Zombozo did this on purpose! The aliens remember mostly everything except for us! That was their worst fear and now Zombozo has made it come true!" Rachel said. She ran to Rook, but he only put his arm out to stop her.

"Please, ma'am. This is a dangerous area. I cannot have you pass this line."

"Rook! Baby! It's me! Don't you remember me! I'm Rachel! You're fiancée!"

"I have no memory of this. And I apologize, but we are Plumbers, so entering into any marital union at any point would definitely be a danger to a family. Therefore, I highly doubt I would ever enter into such a union. Now if you will excuse me, I must continue my work." He said politely as he walked away. Rachel was heartbroken, but she knew that it was because Zombozo brainwashed all of their alien lovers. She went from sad to angry.

"Gena! Cassie! Sasha! We have to do something! I don't know what, but we have to do something." Rachel said as she started pacing back and forth. Cassie, in the meantime, was trying to get Swampfire and Vamps' attention.

"Why, hello there, young one? Who might you be?" Swampfire said kindly.

"Swampfire…don't you remember me? I'm your little sister, Cassie!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, young one, but I don't remember anyone named Cassie." Swampfire said sadly as he patted her head.

"Agreed. But you are definitely a cute human. Who do you belong to?" Vamps smiled. Cassie sadly looked down in defeat.

"I-I was a part of you all's family…but I guess not anymore." She said as tears started to form, but she gently rubbed them away. She ran away before either alien could say anything else.

"Humans are such emotional creatures. I wonder why the young one was so upset." Vamps said, clearly confused.

"I agree, and yet…somehow…I feel like I have met her before." Swampfire said. Vamps nodded in agreement. But they shrugged it off and all of them headed back to the Plumber headquarters.

* * *

 _6 days later…_

"Guys…I have tried everything but none of the aliens know us. Not even our own fiancées." Rachel said sadly. Gena clutched a picture of Four Arms to her chest and tried not to cry, but it was a bit hard.

"We're not going to give up. They would never give up on us so we shouldn't give up on them," Gena said as she put the picture in her pocket.

"I agree! We need to find some way to reach them."

"I invited some of them over today for lunch. They should be here any minute. I can't believe they don't even remember living here!" Sasha whined. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Rachel got up and answered it and saw the aliens all wearing their Plumber uniforms and their guns were powered down.

"Hello, Ms. Jocklin. It is nice to see you again." Rook said with a slight bow. Rachel's eyes were welling up again, but she brushed it off and invited them in. Once they were seated, Shocks and Cassie could only stare at each other from across the table.

"Hey, kid. I'm Shocks! What's your name?" He smiled.

"Cassie." She said quietly. Suddenly, Shocks' eye widened and he held his head.

"C-Cassie…so familiar…," he gasped out and then he shook his head. "Sorry, kid…I don't know what came over me. Cassie, huh? That's a pretty name."

Cassie looked at him with sad eyes and then excused herself from the table. She walked outside and saw Four Arms cleaning his gun. He looked at her and smiled, but his smile faded when he saw her slowly wiping tears from her face. She tried to quickly hide them before he saw them.

"Aww…now, what's wrong, kid?" He asked softly.

"Nothing. Everything is fine," Cassie said, slightly irritated. Four Arms looked a bit more concerned and then he put his gun down. He approached the young girl and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…don't be like that. You're too young to be grumpy. Now, how about telling me what's wrong?" He cooed softly.

"No, thanks. I need to go." Cassie said in a defeated tone. Suddenly, Four Arms grabbed his head in pain.

"…Adoption…Cassie…daughter…," he groaned as he rubbed his head. Cassie ran over to him, but he gently pushed her back.

"Kid…stay back…something is wrong with me…," he gasped out. Cassie just fell to her knees in defeat.

"Can this day get any worse?!" She cried out in frustration. Four Arms then looked at her and for some reason had a sudden urge to comfort her. He pulled her close to his chest.

"Kid, it's alright…I've got ya…," he coaxed. He then pulled her close to his face and nuzzled her. Cassie then grabbed him around his neck and kissed his cheek. His four eyes opened wide and he shook his head quickly. He then looked at her straight in her eyes.

"Cassie…what happened? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Four Arms? Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do! You're my girl!" He smiled as he hugged her tightly. Cassie squealed in happiness and hugged him so tightly that the Tetramand almost had to gasp for breath. Gena ran outside to see what was happening and saw him gently stride over to her.

"Hey, baby…you alright? You look like you've been crying," He said, as he rubbed her face. Gena's eyes welled up with tears and she jumped in her fiancée's arms. He spun both of them around and showered them with hugs and kisses.

"Four Arms! I am so happy you remember us! You and the other aliens forgot who we were and so far you are the only one who remembers us!" Gena said sadly. Four Arms turned and saw that none of the other Plumbers were back to normal. If anything, they were even more serious.

"I hate to interrupt, but me and the others must be getting back to headquarters." Rook said calmly as he started heading out the door. Rachel turned her back to him and slowly let the tears fall. Rook noticed and walked over to her with a tissue.

"I am sorry you are upset, Ms. Jocklin…I…," he stopped when he looked deep in Rachel's eyes. "You are so…beautiful…so…familiar…," he cooed. He then got close to her face, as if he was trying hard to remember who she was. At that same moment, Shocks accidentally knocked Rook into Rachel and their lips met. Both of them pulled back in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, Rook." Rachel said, trying to regain her composure.

"Sorry for what, baby…you always kiss me like that." He responded sweetly. Rachel's eyes almost popped out of her head. She approached her fiancée and slowly touched his face.

"Rook?! Do you remember me and everyone here at the Grant Mansion!?"

"Of course. This is my home and you are my future wife! How could I forget that?!" Rook said as he cuddled Rachel close to his chest. Rachel then cried many tears of joy as Rook embraced her. Once they explained that he lost his memory, he was shocked at how he could have forgotten so many of the precious people in his life.

"You all know that many of the other aliens were still affected by the gas; how will we know what will bring them back to normal?" Rook asked.

"I don't know Rook, but somehow you and Four Arms are back to normal!" Gena said happily.

"But Whampire, Vamps, and Shocks are not. Neither are many of the others," Sasha sighed. At that moment, Whampire walked in and noticed Sasha.

"You seem familiar…so…familiar. But apologies, I need to be heading back to headquarters," He said. With those words, he flew away.

* * *

 _Five days later…_

"Hey, everyone…Blitzwolfer is on his way!" Four Arms called out. They were all trying to see what they could do to return all of the aliens' memories and Blitzwolfer was the first that they were going to try it on. They thought his memory would return if he came and spent more time at the Grant Mansion since it was his home. As the werewolf came walking in, they all noticed he had a female Loboan with him.

"Hello, everyone…this is my friend," he smiled. The female Loboan smiled and licked him on the cheek. Cassie's eyes got wide and her heart seemed to break in two. She excused herself and everyone stood in shock! It was true that Blitzwolfer and Cassie were not an official couple, but everyone knew that love would be in their future once Cassie got a bit older; but for now it was more of a crush. Rachel was the first to come forward.

"Blitz! You don't know what you're doing!" She pleaded.

"What do you mean? This is my friend." He responded. As he was talking, he got a glimpse of Cassie sitting outside crying in a tree. His eyes opened wide for a moment.

"Who is that?" He asked. Four Arms then got close to his ear.

"That is someone that you need to go and talk to." The Tetramand said. His voice sounded urgent so Blitzwolfer nodded and excused himself from the group. He approached Cassie and when she heard footsteps she looked down. When she saw it was Blitzwolfer, she gasped and tried to climb further up the tree.

"Wait, young one! Human! Come back!" He called as he began to climb up the tree. Once he was on the same branch, Cassie tried to avoid him.

"Go away! Just leave me alone!"

"Why? Why are you avoiding me? I only want to know who you are."

"Go back to your friend!"

"Not until we speak…." For some reason, he could not shake the feeling that he knew this human and that he needed to speak with her. At that same moment, the female Loboan came outside.

"Come on, Blitzy poo! I want to go eat." She called. Cassie glared at her and almost threw an apple at her, but Blitzwolfer distracted her.

"Whoa! Hey! No violence, human!" He said a bit sternly. Just then Cassie threw it at him and it hit him in the head.

"OW!" He mumbled and then glared at her. Cassie saw the dangerous look in his eyes and scrambled up the tree as the determined Loboan chased. She was almost to the top when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her close to him. Before she could scream, he stuck an apple in her mouth to muffle her screams.

"MMMMMMMMHMMMMMMNNNNMMMMMM!" She struggled. He chuckled a bit and gently let his tail swish over her face. His gestures made the female Loboan jealous and she eventually left and went back to the Plumbers headquarters. But Blitzwolfer didn't care. He saw her leave, but he didn't try to stop her because he really didn't feel any feelings for her.

"You're an interesting human. You were brave enough to even throw an apple at me." He smirked as he took a bite out of the apple in her mouth. Cassie struggled as she saw his sharp teeth tearing away at the apple and getting dangerously close to her own mouth. When he was only one centimeter away from her lips, he stopped.

"I can't help but think that…I know you…," he said softly. Cassie then was able to spit out the rest of the apple and look at him straight in his eyes. He then looked at her neck; he recognized the mark because it was a Loboan's way of saying you were part of their pack. He then noticed that she had a few scrapes from their little tussle. His eyes softened and he licked her gently on her face. At that moment, his eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly.

"C-Cassie…what happened?" He asked.

"Blitz…do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, Sweetpaws…how could I forget you?" He smiled as he gently licked her face again. Cassie buried her face in his furry chest and when she told him about the female Loboan he grimaced.

"I'm going to try to forget that even happened. Cassie. I am so sorry, but remember…I was not myself. And apparently, not even brainwashing from a zombie clown can get me to forget about you," he smiled. The two hugged for what seemed like hours and then they headed back to the mansion. Meanwhile, Whampire had flown in and he had been watching Sasha from the ceiling. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and something about her made him want her terribly. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Ms. Sasha. May I speak to you?"

"Yes…,"

"I don't know what it is, but I want to get closer to you. I feel like we have known each other before…"

"But we have! I am your fiancée, Whampire!"

"But I don't remember any of this!" He responded, slightly agitated. Sasha then turned and ran to her room. He followed, but he was locked out.

"Please! Let me in!"

"No! I want to be left alone!"

"Sasha! We need to get this cleared up! Please listen to me!"

"Go away!"

"No! I won't leave you…," he said strongly. And with those words, he used his telekinesis to open the door. He then ran to her and pushed her on the bed, somewhat roughly.

"Get off of me!" Sasha hissed.

"If you're my fiancée, then you won't mind if I do this!" He smirked. He smashed his lips into hers and ran his hands through her hair. Her eyes were filling up with tears and she tried to get up, but he put all his weight down on her. He was immovable.

"Don't resist me…if we are engaged, then you belong to me…," he whispered. Suddenly, he sat up and held his head. Sasha froze in terror and amazement; she didn't know that her gentle Whampire had an animal side to him. But in a way, she kind of liked it.

"S-Sasha…sweetheart…is everything alright? Why are you looking at me like that?" Whampire asked, as he regained his memory. Sasha didn't respond; instead she threw her hands around his neck and kissed him. After a few moments, she explained everything.

"Good heavens, Sasha! Did I hurt you?! I was such an animal! Please forgive me…," Whampire said as he hung his head in shame, but Sasha lifted his chin.

"Whampire, I know you didn't mean it. I understand! I'm just glad you're back to normal!" Sasha said and the two embraced and hugged as both cried tears of joy that Whampire's memory was back to normal.

"I could kill that clown for doing this to us! I could drain him of all his energy permanently!" Whampire hissed, but Sasha gently rubbed his back.

"No baby…that's not the answer…what matters is that he is in Plumber custody and you have come back to me," Sasha smiled. He then gently grabbed her face and kissed her deeply.

* * *

It had taken hours, but everyone was happy that most of the aliens were back to normal. Aleu smiled as she kissed her fiancée, Vamps, softly in the mouth and he pulled her in deeper.

"That was some kiss…Aleu…," he smiled softly. He then turned to Rachel and winked at her.

"Rachel, do you have any more of your sugar cookies?" He asked as he licked his lips. He laughed because he was suddenly pulled off the ceiling and all of the aliens hugged him tightly. Everyone had finally regained their memory; Zombozo was taken into custody, even though each of the aliens wanted to get a crack at him. Later on that night, Aleu was walking past Cassie's room and she saw Vamps and Swampfire lying on Cassie's bed. They were all talking about how the aliens' lost their memories. Cassie was so happy to have her friends back and her crush, Blitzwolfer. She was slowly falling asleep and that's when Swampfire began to sing a lullaby to her. He knew it was her favorite because he had AmpFibian look in her mind to see what was the best way to help her sleep. He knew she needed comfort after everything that happened. There were certain moments where she would look at them just to make sure they still remembered her.

"Cassie, calm down, honey…the nightmare is over," Vamps said softly as he brushed her hair aside. He, Shocks, Whampire, Feedback, and Swampfire were definitely her closest friends; she saw them as brothers and guardians. Vamps then began to sing softly to her after Swampfire was done; his voice was so rich and strong that it immediately made her feel safe.

" _Eyes full of innocence, mind so pure,_

 _Curious nature, and a dreamer too,_

 _Filled with hope, kindness, and serenity,_

 _Qualities shining deep within you."_

Vamps sang softly and Swampfire and Cassie listened. Suddenly, they heard a sweet silvery voice chime in.

" _And love holding it all together,_

 _With family strengthening those bonds,_

 _Each person adding to that strength,_

 _Making the bonds unbreakable."_

Aleu sang softly. Vamps smiled a fanged smile and motioned for her to come and sit with them. She smiled and sat down and they sang in harmony.

" _Remaining unbreakable through time,_

 _Even when it seems they can't hold on,_

 _Love always remains strong for all of us,_

 _And devotion adds to that as well._

 _Love spreads to all of us,_

 _Its warm embrace never growing cold,_

 _Reminding you that we always love you,_

 _Because you're part of the family's heart."_

Vamps and Aleu smiled at each other and then Swampfire motioned that Cassie was asleep. He slowly kissed her on the head and tucked her in and then everyone left out of the room. Vamps and Aleu looked at each other's eyes. Aleu's black hair with its silvery streaks and her light green eyes were so beautiful this time of night.

"Vamps, I love you so much; I'm so happy you're back, baby," she smiled as she hugged him. Vamps hugged her back tightly. He loved this girl so much; he knew that she was a part of him and she always would be.

"I love you too, my Vladtess. I'm glad to be back too, Aleu…now, go rest," he smiled as he kissed her forehead. She snuggled deeper in his embrace and then went to her room and Vamps went to his. As everyone settled down for the night, Rachel watched them from the balcony.

"This is my family. I love them so much and nothing nor anyone is ever going to take any of them away," she vowed as she too went to her room for the night.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words; I hope you all enjoyed it! This was a long story, but it was a treat for all my supporters. I will be taking a short break from requests for a while, but I will be opening my request box back up soon. :)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
